crotchetyoldmancallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help! I'm Stuck In The Trunk
'Help! I'm Stuck In The Trunk '''is the thirty-seventh prank call in the Crotchety Old Man Calls series. Transcript ''(ringback tone) Man: Triple A Locksmith Milton: Oh thank god you..answered! Hello?! (Milton bangs on door) Man: H-Hello. Yes sir? Milton: Is This the... this the locksmith?! Man: Yes it is can I help you? Milton: I'm stuck in the trunk.....of my car! (Milton continues banging) Man: Your what sir? Milton: Let..Me..Out! I'm stuck in the trunk of my car! Man: Oh, you've gotta be kidding. Milton: I'm at the Brandon Town Center Mall. Man: Oh okay. Milton: And I was putting some packages in my car, and I fell in and the then the trunk lid ...slammed Man: Ohh jeez. You're at the Brandon Town Center Mall? Milton: I'm about to pass out! It's getting very hot in here! Man: You need to calm down and we need to find out where you are in the mall sir. It's a very big mall. Milton: Let..I'm trying to attract passing walkers by. Help! Hello? Let...Ahh LET ME OUT OF HERE! Man: I can't hear you when you're pounding sir. You're gonna have to tell me where you are or we can't let you out. Milton: I'm by the JC Penney's Man: Okay you're by the JC Penney's Milton: No no no wait a sec. I'm by the Dillards. I'm near the.. Man: Those are at Dobs at the end of the mall sir. Milton: I'm near the Dillards. No no wait a sec. It's Bur-Burdines Man: Ohh Burdines okay well. Milton: No no no I'm sorry. I'm getting all woozy because of the heat Man: Just calm down and try to relax. Milton: I'm by the Macy's Man: There's no Macy's at that mall sir Milton: Ohh you're right no it's Burdines Man: Ohh Burdines Milton: Look for a Grand Marquis. It's a grey Grand Marquis. I..Uhhh Ahhh Let.. Uhh. I think I'm starting to pass out. Man: Just calm down and don't panic, don't panic. We'll see if we can't get you out Milton: It's getting very Ho... Man: If you got a flashlight in the trunk sir.. Milton: Hold on a sec. I'm gonna...I'm gonna feel...I'm gonna feel around for a flashlight (Milton squirts anti-freeze on his face) Milton: DAHHH! Man: What was that? Milton: Ahh, Pfff Anti-Freeze! It's in my face and eyes and mouth! Man: Ohhh jeez. Get that off of ya! Get in off of ya real quick that stuff is real bad! Milton: Okay antifreeze is off! It's off of me. Man: Find some matches or maybe a cigarette lighter Milton: That's what I'm looking..hang on a sec. I'm feeling around for a flashlight. (Tire jacks hit Milton in the head) Milton: Dohhh! Man: What was that? Milton: Tire jack, clocked me in the head. Oh my god! oh my.. Man: Just try to relax sir. Milton: I think the trunk of my Lincoln-Mercury Grand Marquis is gonna be my tomb Man: No sir. We'll get you out of their sir you just gotta try to calm down (Milton is still banging) Milton: Ahhh Let... Can anyone hear me?! Mall security?! AHHHHHH Man: What's your name? Milton: My name is Milton Fludgecow and I'm afraid that these will be the last days I walked on earth for me. Man: Milton just calm down. We have a truck on the way, You just need to find some light, like some matches or a flashlight or anything like that. Milton: I'm elderly, I'm scared, and I just wet my pants! Man: Oh no. I understand someone will be their in just a few minutes. You just need to.. Milton: It's amazing I have my belt holster cellular phone Man: I understand. I'm glad you have it cause it's very hot out their. We need you to calm down so we can get you out. Milton: I'm looking for a match. Man: Okay, find some matches or a cigarette lighter or something like that. Milton: I've got a match Man: Ok great Milton: Lighting the match (Milton lights the match) Milton: Okay, I've got light Man: Okay, look around see if you can find a.. Milton: Op! I forgot I've got a gas leak. Man: Pu-Put the match out! Milton: I've got a gas... (car explodes and Milton is killed) Man: Oh my god! I think the guy just blew himself up. (ringback tone) Trivia *The Brandon Town Center Mall (today known as Westfield Brandon) is a real shopping mall located in Brandon, Florida. The call accurately depicts it as having a JCPenneys, Dillard's , and a Burdines (now a Macy's) as its anchor stores. Category:Prank calls